


Voices

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: C'erano dei giorni durante i quali essere figlio unico e non avere nessun amico pesava di meno, ed erano i momenti in cui le vocinella sua testainiziavano a sussurrare e gli mostravano immagini di una vita che non gli apparteneva, così assurda da sembrare la trama di un film fantasy o di un videogame.





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COWT8  
> \- Mi è stata chiesta una Reincarnation!AU e non avendo idee - davvero, tabula rasa - ho buttato giù questa -  
> cosa. Che dirò… non mi sembra neanche uscita tanto male!  
> \- I nomi sono volutamente… nascosti perché non avevo voglia di inventarmi qualcosa  
> \- Non betata.

C'erano dei giorni durante i quali essere figlio unico e non avere nessun amico pesava di meno, ed erano i momenti in cui le  _ voci nella sua testa _ iniziavano a sussurrare e gli mostravano immagini di una vita che non gli apparteneva, così assurda da sembrare la trama di un film fantasy o di un videogame.

In quei giorni gli sembrava di impazzire e proprio per quel motivo trovava ironicamente rassicurante il non avere nessuno con cui condividere quei momenti. Perché non sarebbe stato semplice accettare il fatto di essere passato da  _ “quello strano” _ a  _ “quello strano che ha le voci in testa” _ . Sarebbero state troppe attenzioni non desiderate ed era certo al cento per cento che non era un crimine il voler sopravvivere a quella vita senza dover passare per un pazzo. In fondo, tra il sapere di essere impazzito e il farlo sapere anche ad altre persone vi era una differenza sostanziale.

Poteva resistere d'altro canto, erano solo  _ sussurri nella sua testa _ , immagini senza senso… un parto della sua fantasia deviata. Tenendolo nascosto poteva vivere un'esistenza nella norma, essere una persona normale e quasi invisibile, una di quelle che si potevano incontrare per caso nei supermarket e che venivano dimenticate una volta cambiato reparto.

Era quella la sua massima aspettativa di vita. Non voleva seccature, voleva solo essere lasciato in pace. Proprio come un pescatore che pretendeva il silenzio più totale mentre cercava di fare il suo lavoro - a ben pensarci quello per lui sarebbe stato un ottimo impiego.

Anche per quel motivo frequentava una lavanderia a gettoni nel bel mezzo della notte: meno gente da incontrare e meno occhi pronti a giudicare le sue mutande - cosa che trovava maleducata.

Era raro incontrare persone in una lavanderia a gettoni e lo era ancor di più trovarne a quell’ora. Il momento perfetto per uno come lui, che aveva fatto del suo  _ disagio sociale _ una scelta di vita. Forse non era del tutto sano _ , _ ed era anche certo che su internet il suo atteggiamento sarebbe stato definito una  _ grave patologia _ e che avrebbe addirittura avuto un nome altisonante o stupido ad accompagnare la descrizione dei sintomi, ma fin quando non rischiava di far del male a qualcuno o a se stesso non vedeva problemi.

In ogni caso, ogni volta che metteva piede della lavanderia, sapeva di doversi scontrare con la remota ipotesi di incrociare qualche persona. Era un luogo pubblico anche se veniva frequentato a un orario improponibile, e quella notte il destino gli giocò il brutto scherzo di farlo scontrare con un altro elemento del  _ Club della Lavanderia Notturna. _

_ Ignorare _ , era quella la prima regola che si imponeva di seguire. La seconda, evitare di fissare per non sembrare  _ creepy… _ regole che sfortunatamente sentì di non poter seguire sin dal momento in suoi occhi andarono per caso a incontrare due iridi dal singolar color violetto e un sorriso leggero, ma al tempo stesso luminoso e timido.

Rimase spiazzato, quasi incantato. Immobile come un allocco a chiedersi:  _ “Ci siamo già incontrati?” _ , domanda che gli avrebbe potuto far vincere in premio  _ ‘Peggior Abbordaggio di Sempre’. _

Continuò a ripetersi quel quesito, senza riuscire a smettere di seguire i movimenti dell’altra persona con lo sguardo. Ogni gesto, ogni movimento, anche l’imbarazzo che vide nel suo viso quando i loro occhi si incrociano di nuovo.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, furono le voci a venirgli in aiuto… o a confonderlo ulteriormente, facendogli ancora una volta pensare di essere un pazzo.

Quei sussurri si mostrano criptici come sempre ma al tempo stesso gli mostrano il viso di un ragazzo che già popolava i suoi sogni. Era biondo, con le lentiggini, e gli occhi di quello stesso straordinario colore che aveva ammirato neanche pochi minuti prima.

La somiglianza con quell’altro ragazzo era incredibile, si somigliavano così tanto che non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se quello fosse o meno un sogno. Perché magari si era lasciato condizionare e quel volto non era altro se non il risultato della sovrapposizione dei suoi pensieri.

Provò a rivolgere le sue attenzioni altrove, sulle sue mutande che giravano all’interno della lavatrice ad esempio, ma il mondo continuò a fargli capire che quella notte forse avrebbe fatto meglio a restarsene a casa a dormire - e gli piaceva dormire, tantissimo, ma gli piaceva anche avere i vestiti puliti.

«Uhm… scusa».

Aprì la bocca, sorpreso da quel tono di voce timido e incerto. Lo avrebbe quasi definito  _ familiare _ sempre a causa di quei sussurri.

Si voltò senza sapere cosa fare, se non osservare quel viso delicato e bello - esattamente come quello di un angelo - venire colorato dall’imbarazzo. Erano vicini e per la prima volta vide le lentiggini sulle guance arrossate, inspirando poté anche sentire il suo dolce profumo e infine arrivò addirittura a perdersi nelle pagliuzze color indaco di quegli occhi incredibili.

Deglutì, mettendo subito a tacere la necessità di toccargli i capelli che sembravano fili d'oro, ma quello non gli impedì di convincersi che li avrebbe trovati morbidi e delicati, come piume di un qualche pennuto estinto - perché non poteva esistere un paragone reale, doveva per forza essere un qualcosa di unico.

«Sì…?»

«Ti sembrerà una stupidaggine… ma…», ancora nervosismo e imbarazzo, accompagnati da una leggera risata che gli fece stringere lo stomaco, portandolo ad aprire bocca e a parlare con la lingua totalmente disconnessa dal cervello.

«Ci... siamo già incontrati?», chiese infatti, osservando lo stupore attraversare il viso dell’altro.

«Volevo… chiedere la stessa cosa».

Una risata imbarazzata penetrò nelle sue orecchie e si ritrovò a boccheggiare, senza ricordarsi come respirare.

«Il che è assurdo! Per me è la prima volta in città!», spiegò, ma lui non stava ascoltando per davvero.

Le voci nella sua testa continuavano a sussurrare parole apparentemente senza senso, a mostrargli immagini. A fargli provare affetto e… amore.

Stava impazzendo. Perché non poteva essersi innamorato di una persona sconosciuta incontrata alla lavanderia a gettoni nel bel mezzo della notte. Soprattutto non poteva farlo a causa di qualche stupido sussurro.

Poteva essere un colpo di fulmine? No. Perché secondo quelle voci erano sentimenti che già nutriva, rimasti addormentati fino a quell’incontro.

«So che sembra assurdo… ma davvero… è come se… ti avessi sognato», proseguì l’altro senza nascondere l'imbarazzo, e lui annuì senza rendersene conto, senza riuscire a formulare una frase di senso realmente compiuto.

«Ho… delle voci in testa che… mi parlano di te… sai… sussurri del tipo  _ ‘è lui’... _ », mormorò infatti, dandosi dello stupido per avere detto una cosa così creepy.

Non ricevette però nessuna occhiataccia, nessuna minaccia di denuncia… solo una nuova risata, sempre imbarazzata.

«Non… sei il solo. Ed è un sollievo!»

Quelle parole, cariche di positività, lo colpirono. E proprio in quell’affermazione riuscì a vedere chiaramente una personalità luminosa e gentile, accompagnava però da un qualcosa di più profondo, simile al dolore e alla tristezza che, a ben pensarci, potevano essere facilmente intuibili visto che si trovavano entrambi in una lavanderia a gettoni deserta nel cuore della notte.

Si perse nei suoi pensieri, riscuotendosi solo quando vide la mano tesa verso di lui.

Sentì un nome che reputò sin da subito sbagliato e che i suoi sussurri corressero con un  _ “Prompto” _ che, al contrario, gli sembrò sia giusto che errato per svariati motivi.

_ “Che razza di nome è?”, _ si chiese,  _ “sembra il nome di una bevanda energetica” _ .

Si sentì confuso, soprattutto quando nel prendere quella mano e stringerla sentì un brivido di sollievo investirlo. Si presentò anche lui, ma come era successo poco prima sentì il suo stesso nome diventare sbagliato. Il che era assurdo, perché quello  _ era il suo nome _ .

Tuttavia, a quel  _ “Prompto” _ sembrò fin troppo semplice e giusto aggiungere non solo un  _ “Noctis”, _ ma anche un sollevato e sincero:  _ “Sapevo che in un modo o nell’altro ci saremo incontrati ancora”. _

Piegò le labbra in un sorriso quasi senza rendersene conto e, animato da un coraggio e da una sicurezza che non gli erano mai appartenuti, riuscì ad aggiungere un: «Sono felice di… incontrarti ancora». 


End file.
